solthrisfandomcom-20200216-history
Goblins
Goblins are a type of Orcini, found in both Xaxalin where they exist in numerous tribes and often cohabitate with their larger cousins the orcs and ogres, and Gruthar where they have united their cause with the Grutharin Dominion. Appearance and Physiology Goblins stand roughly 4ft on average, many have hair but it is not uncommon for goblins to be hairless. Goblins are most often greenskinned, but shades of grey, blue, red, and brown are commonly seen as well. Goblins have high tolerance for poisons, venoms and toxins of all kinds. Culture Jungle Goblins Jungle Goblins (or "Froggoblins" or "Froglins" as they are sometimes called by their cousins) are, as the name suggest, a subtype of Goblins that make their home in the tropical jungle regions of Xaxalin, specifically Zangami and Nambali in the south that are home to the vast majority of their tribes. While their exact origins are unknown, it is likely that they are the descendants of Goblins who migrated into the south in the wake of the increasing might of the Xaxalin Empire in an effort to escape them. Since then, the Jungle Goblins have adapted incredibly well to the life in the jungle, their small size and agility making them excellent climbers and well suited for traversing the jungle by jumping from tree to tree. This is also reflected in their building style, as most Jungle Goblin settlements are an intricate system of tree houses and platforms connected with each other. They have also learned to harness the power of the local flora by using the exotic plants, herbs and even poisons to brew concoctions that infuse them with incredible power and zealotry, sending them into a frenzy and granting them strength far beyond that of a normal Goblin. Additionally, they have mostly forgone the ancestor and elemental reverence of their Orcini cousins in favour of worshiping a deity named "The Great Toad", though it is also referred to as "The Father of Frogs" or "The Great Maw". Indeed, the Jungle Goblins have formed an incredibly close bond with the frogs and toads of Zangami and they are integral part of their culture and lifestyle. These animals vary widely in size and capabilities and so do the uses the Jungle Goblins have for them. Smaller ones are kept as pets or used as ammunition, the poisonous ones are used by their warriors to cover their weapons in poison or by their Shamans for communicating with their God by licking them, while the bigger ones are used as mounts. The biggest known toads in Jungle Goblin employment are colossal, bigger than a house with a mouth and an appetite to match. These are revered by the Goblins as the mightiest children of their god, and often feed blood sacrifices to appease their enormous hunger. In times of war these toads make for a formidable addition to the Jungle Goblin tribes. Occasionally some tribes wander off or migrate and meet up with their other Orcini cousins. They consider them to be oddjobs and loonies even on the best of days and their obsession with frogs is often met with a mixture of amusement, puzzlement and bewilderment. Though they are primitive, excentric and mad, the Jungle Goblins should not be underrestimated.Category:Species Category:Sapient Races Category:Grutharin Dominion Category:Orcini Category:Goblins